


Found and Lost

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Emil Nekola, Omega Verse, Soulmates, alpha michele crispino, not victuuri bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Emil, an omega, is the new star quarterback for the championship winning football team. Michele, an alpha, is a top gymnast and a cheerleader.  At the final football game of the year, Emil gets a lung full of Michele’s scent and submits, only Michele doesn’t see it.  Emil feels a little off but doesn’t actually realize that he submitted to someone.  Emil gets weaker and weaker due to the separation but has no idea what is happening to him.  Will his friends or his roommate (Yuri) figure out what is going on before it is too late for Emil?





	1. The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is submission for the good the bad the not victurri bang. Check out the art for this piece [by greygerbil](https://greygerbil.tumblr.com/post/183715186901/for-the-goodbadnotvictuuri-bang-auronevardell)

_ I can’t believe they made me a starter.  I’m just a Freshman and an omega. But I do have a better spiral and accuracy than that Senior who was the quarterback before. We might actually win the play-offs.   _ Emil thought as he got dressed for the day in a t-shirt and jeans. 

_ I thought Dad would be proud but he still just can’t get over the fact that I presented as an omega.  I wish. . . I wish things were different.  _

He frowned as he grabbed his green jacket off the back of a chair. 

_ It’s gotten a little cool out.  Well, it is fall after all. I have to finish that paper for English and then play in the game tonight.  _

Emil picked up his computer and headed to the coffee shop that was just off campus.  He shook his head trying to chase away the gloom of his thoughts. As Emil walked across the campus, he stopped to say hi to the people he knew.  When he arrived at the coffee shop, he smiled as he inhaled the familiar aroma of the coffee shop. 

_ I love the coffee here at Makka Cafe.  The atmosphere is great too. They never let alphas mess with the omegas there.  I feel comfortable here.  _

He ordered his usual latte and smiled at the pretty dark-haired omega girl who took his order.

He asked, “Aren’t you on the cheerleading team.”

She replied, “Yes, so is my brother.”

Emil said, “I thought I had seen you before.  What’s your name?”

She blushed and replied, “Sara.”

_ I’ve noticed her brother.  He’s an alpha, and who could miss those violet eyes. And so flexible too. _

Emil asked, “Does your brother work here, too?”

Sara nodded and said, “He’s in the back.”

_ I would really like to get to know him.  _ Emil’s omega agreed. 

Emil replied, “Maybe I can meet him next time.  I do come to this coffee shop often.”

Sara nodded and went to make Emil’s coffee. He waited patiently as she fixed it. 

“Thank you.” He said as she handed him his latte. He went to go find a seat in the cafe to start working on his paper. 

Sara, seeing that there weren’t any customers for a moment, ran to the back where she found her brother doing inventory for the weekly supply order. 

Michele said, “Sara, what are you doing back here?  You are supposed to be working the front.”

Sara said, “I know.  But I wanted you to come see this omega that just came in. He’s pretty.  Just your type, I think.”

Michele sighed and said, “You know just because I am an alpha doesn’t mean I always need to be looking for an omega.”

Sara said, “I know, but why pass up an opportunity when it presents itself?”

Michele said, “Okay.  I’ll come see him and then we both have to get back to work.”

Sara nodded and hurried back towards the front, her brother following along behind her.

Michele sighed, “Which one has you all in a tizzy?”

Sara pointed at Emil and said, “Him, his eyes are so blue.” 

Emil chose that moment to look up and his eyes met Michele’s violet ones. Michele shivered.

_ His eyes are really blue. _

Michele whispered to Sara, “You know that is the new quarterback, right.”

Sara asked, “The freshman who took Seung-hil’s place?”

Michele nodded. 

Sara said, “For an omega, he is tall.”

Michele said, “I doubt I have a chance with an omega like that.  He probably has his pick of the alphas.”

Sara shook her head and said, “Several of the alpha girls have already tried to entice him to no avail.  I wonder. . .”

Michele asked, “What?”

Sara said, “I wonder if he likes girls? Or maybe you’d be more his type.  He asked about you, you know.”

Michele blushed and exclaimed, “What?!”

Sara said, “He asked about you.  I think he noticed you on the sidelines at one of the games.  He seemed very interested in meeting you.”

Michele said, “You must have misheard him.  Why would he be interested in me?”

Sara replied, “Why wouldn’t he be interested in you. You’re cute and athletic.”

Michele blushed, “He’s bigger than me though.”

Sara shrugged and replied, “Maybe he doesn’t care. He’s still watching you, you know.”

Michele asked, “Really?”

Sara said, “Yep.”

Michele, getting flustered, said, “I’m going back to the inventory.”

He turned on his heel and fled to the back room. Emil looked surprised at the alpha’s sudden exit. Sara just shrugged her shoulders. 

_ That’s Mickey for you.  I think they would be cute together.  _

_ **** _

The next week

The game was close.  If they made this field goal, then they would win.  It was the last game of the year and the championship was on the line. The crowd held its breath as the field goal kicker’s foot connected with the ball. The ball flew high in the air in a fantastic arc, sailing right between the goal posts.  The refs signaled that the kick was good and that the game was over. They had won the game. 

_ We won! We are the regional champions! I can’t believe that we won!! _

After the traditional good sportsman handshake with the other team, Emil was swept away in a celebratory crowd.  The crowd was focused on Nate, who had made the game winning kick. Emil was on the edge of the crowd of football players and cheerleaders headed back to the locker room. He preferred not to be the center of attention and was glad for Nate to have that honor.  He saw a few cheerleaders behind him out of the corner of his eye. He stepped back for a moment to let them pass and catch up with the rest of their crew. He smiled as he caught Sara’s eye and then let his eyes linger on her brother as they passed in front of him.  Then he smelled it. It was the best thing he had ever scented. It smelled like home and all the good things you find there. It hit him hard, and Emil suddenly found himself collapsing to the ground. The impact reverberated through his knees and into his body. He found himself unable to stand up.  His brain was foggy and he couldn’t remember what he had been doing before he hit the ground. 

_ Why am I on the field?  What happened? I feel like. . . I lost something. . . something important.  _

Emil felt the tears run down his face. 

_ Why am I crying?  What’s wrong with me?  _

***

Otabek looked back and noticed that the quarterback was no longer with them.  

_ He was right behind me a second ago.  Wonder what happened?  _

Then he saw the boy kneeling on the field.  

Otabek yelled at JJ, “Hey, JJ.  Looks like something is wrong with Emil.  Come help me get him?

JJ replied, “Sure.”

The boys walked over to Emil. 

Otabek said, “Hey Emil, what’s wrong?”

Emil answered, “I don’t know.  I feel. . . foggy. . . like I can’t remember what we were doing.  And I can’t seem to get up on my own.”

Otabek said, “Okay, man.  We will help you. We will get this figured out.”

JJ said, “Yeah, you are probably just tired.  Too much stress with the games and schoolwork.”

Emil nodded.  Otabek went to Emil’s left and JJ to his right.  The boys lifted Emil to his feet. Emil wobbled for a minute but then seem to get his feet beneath him.

Emil said, “Thanks.  I feel better now. Let’s go get changed and celebrate.”

JJ said, “That’s the spirit.  Let’s go.”

The boys made their way to the locker room. They began to put away their gear.  Emil hopped in the shower, hoping that it would help chase away the remnants of the fogginess.

_ I feel like. . . something is missing. Like I lost something important.  Why do I feel so weird?  _

The boys changed into their street clothes and joined the rest of the team at their favorite diner for their traditional after game food.  

Nate said, “Hey guys.  We are going over to Jason’s to celebrate.  Do you want to come?”

Otabek and JJ readily agreed.

Emil said, “You guys go on ahead.  I don’t feel so great. I think I will just go to bed instead.”

The three boys looked at Emil in shock.

Otabek said, “But we just won the championship.  We should celebrate.”

Emil said, “I don’t feel like it, okay?”

JJ, putting up his hands, said, “Okay, man.  We are just worried about you is all. Most people would want to celebrate this occasion.”

Emil, looking sheepish, said, “Sorry, guys.  I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just. . . don’t feel right and I want to try to sleep it off.”

JJ said, “Okay.  We’ll see you Monday at practice then?”

Emil nodded.  He walked back to his dorm alone. 

_ I wonder if Yuri is in or if he is meeting Otabek at the party?  They make a cute couple. Wonder when they will make it official?  I wonder if they are true mates. _

When Emil got back to the room, he got ready for bed and climbed in.  His usually comforting bed seemed lacking somehow. 

_ It doesn’t smell right.  Which is . . . it smells like me so it should be fine.  I am burning up. Is it hot in here? Why can’t I just go to sleep? _

Emil finally drifted off into a restless sleep.  He woke up in the early morning.

_ It’s hot.  So hot. Wait. . . am I . . . it wasn’t supposed to start for a couple more weeks.  I need to wake up Yuri if he is here. He needs to get out of here before he becomes triggered.  _

He said, “Yuri, are you here?”

Yuri, dragging his consciousness from sleep, grumbled, “What?  It’s way too early, man. Go back to sleep.”

Emil said, “I think my heat is early.  You need to go to your sister’s place before you become triggered.”

That woke Yuri up.  He quickly climbed out of bed and put on a scent blocking mask. 

“Do you need anything before I go?” He asked.

Emil replied, “No, we prepared for this already.  We knew it was coming. Suppressants only work for so long before the body forces a heat.  I thought I would have a couple more weeks. Glad we prepared early.”

Yuri nodded. He quickly got dressed and grabbed the emergency bag he had packed for just such an occasion.  He picked up his phone and called his sister as he walked out the door.

Mila answered, “If you are calling me this early, it better be an emergency.”

Yuri sighed and said, “Emil’s heat started early.  I need to crash at your apartment until it is over.”

Mila said, “Get an Uber to bring you.  I don’t want you walking over here.”

Yuri said, “Sure, sis.  See you in a few.”

Yuri got an Uber to Mila’s off campus apartment.  It was a two-bedroom but currently she lived there by herself.  Her roommate from the previous year had moved out and she hadn’t found a replacement yet. Mila opened the door and let her brother in.

Mila asked, “Started early, huh?”

Yuri said, “Yep.  Which is weird. Emil says he has never been early before.  He said his cycles are nearly like clockwork. Wonder if something is going on with him?”

Mila said, “Stress maybe?” 

Yuri shrugged and said, “Maybe.”

Mila asked, “Does he have everything he needs?”

Yuri replied, “Yes, we always stock up early just in case.  Especially when one of us has been on suppressants for competitions.  You can skip one, maybe two, heats before your body overcomes the meds.  He missed one at the beginning of the season. The every three month cycle sometimes isn’t convenient.”

Mila asked, “How long does it usually last?”

Yuri said, “He said the normal for him was three days. I’ll go back and check on him then.”

Mila nodded and said, “Let’s go to bed.  It’s just too early to be thinking about all this.”

Yuri nodded and went to Mila’s spare room.  She had put a bed with just the frame in it so company would have somewhere to sleep. He shut the door behind him.

_ He’ll be okay, right?  He seemed out of it when I came back to the dorm last night. He’s a decent roommate and I don’t want to train another one. So he’d better be okay. _


	2. Lost

Emil groaned.  He writhed in his bed that was drenched in sweat and other fluids. 

_ This is so. . . gross.  I feel so hot. Why am I still. . . _

Emil ran his slicked hand up and down his erection. He arched his back off the bed as he came again but it brought no relief. He whimpered in pain. 

_ How am I . . . why? _

He felt tears well up in his eyes. 

_ So tired.  It Hurts.  _

He took in a deep breath. 

_ It smells. . . wrong.  Why? Where is he? Who’s he? Alpha?  I don’t have an Alpha. What’s wrong with me? This. . . this is like the time Alexandra went into heat when her mate, Peter, was gone for work. _

Emil closed his eyes as his body shook with overstimulation.  Emil whimpered sadly. 

_ There is no way I found my true mate and didn’t know it, right?  _

He felt tears slip down his face. 

_ This is just a really bad heat because of the suppressants.  When it’s over, I’ll go back to normal.  _

Emil whined into the empty room calling for an Alpha that couldn’t hear him. 

***

Michele paced around the dorm room.  Sara was sitting on her bed trying to study.  Ever so often she would shift her eyes up to watch her brother. 

_ What’s wrong with him?  I have never seen him so anxious.   _

Michele found himself moving towards the door of the dorm room he shared his sister. He paced away from the door again to sit on his bed. 

_ He’s in heat.  Our Omega. Must find him. He needs us. Who’s he?  I don’t have an Omega. No one has submitted to me.  I would have noticed, right? What is wrong with me? _

It was the third time Michele paced to and from the door that Sara lost her cool.

She sighed and said, “What are you doing, Mickey?”

He replied, “I don’t know? I feel like I am missing something?  That I should be somewhere.”

She asked, “What?  Where is it that you think you need to be? We don’t have anything today. ”

Michele, exasperated, yelled, “I don’t know!  I just feel like I need to be wherever it is, now!  It’s important.”

Sara looked at her brother and said, “Don’t yell at me. Whatever is wrong with you is not my fault. You’ve been squirrely since the game.”

Michele said, “I’m sorry. I . . . I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

Sara suggested, “Maybe it’s stress? With the games and the gymnastics meet coming up?”

Michele sighed and said, “Maybe.”

He sat back down on his bed, and said, “I don’t know what’s wrong.  I’ve felt antsy since the game. Like I should be somewhere or something but I don’t know where or why. Like something is missing.”

Sara sighed and said, “Hopefully it will pass soon.  You need to be on your A game for the meet.”

Michele nodded and said, “I know.”

****

Emil sat on his bed, his head drooping. 

_ I’ve never felt this bad after a heat before.  I am so tired that even my joints ache.  _

Emil heard the door open. He looked at the doorway as Yuri entered their dorm room. 

Yuri said, “Wow, you look like shit.  Was your heat that hard?”

Emil could feel tears in his eyes.

_ What the fuck is going on?  I’m never this emotional. _

Yuri said, “Man, I didn’t mean it.  Don’t cry.”

_ What’s wrong with him? _

Emil whined, “Sorry, Yuri.  I don’t know what's wrong with me. I’m never like this and my heats are never this bad.  Maybe it’s stress?”

Yuri watched as a few tears escaped his roommate’s eyes. 

Yuri said, “Maybe.  I mean, we did just win the National Championships and everything.”

Emil nodded and said, “I bet that’s it.  I should be okay in a few days.”

_ Right? _

***

Yuri sat down next to Otabek at one of the tables in the University quad and put his lunch on the table.  

Otabek greeted Yuri, “Hi.”

Yuri said, “How have you been.”

Otabek replied, “Good.”

Yuri asked, “How did that test in chemistry go?”

Otabek grimaced, “Okay, I guess.”

Yuri chuckled and said, “I am sure you did fine.”

Otabek bit into the sandwich he had been eating when Yuri sat down.

Yuri opened his sandwich and said, “I think that something is wrong with my roommate.”

Otabek asked, “Emil?  He has been acting a bit weird this week.  Practice has been really tough on him. He looks really tired.  Has he been sleeping okay?”

Yuri thought for a minute and replied, “No, not really.  I hear him tossing around and he has been whining in his sleep.”

Otabek set his sandwich down and took a drink of his soda as his thought for a minute. 

He said, “Coach has been riding him hard.  He has been making a lot of mistakes in practice, which is completely unlike him.  He is such a perfectionist when it comes to the game. He has been struggling in his classes, too.   By the end of practice yesterday, he looked like he was going to cry.”

Yuri swallowed a bit of his sandwich and said, “That’s another thing.  He has been really emotional, too. Ever since his heat. I’ve caught him crying in the dorm.  I didn’t say anything because he is acting like he doesn’t want me to know.”

Otabek said, “Hmm, that is really unlike Emil.  When did it all start?”

Yuri replied, “After his heat.  It was a really bad one. I think, from the way he acted, that it was one the worst that he has ever had. He looked wrecked when it was over.”

Otabek said, “That’s interesting. His heat started right after the last game, right?”

Yuri nodded and took a drink of water. 

Otabek asked, “Was it his normal time?”

Yuri, turning to look at Otabek, replied, “Actually, no.  It was early.”

Otabek, setting down his sandwich, asked, “By how much?”

Yuri replied, “Two weeks.”

Otabek, raising his eyebrows, said, “Huh.”

Yuri asked, “What?”  

Otabek replied, “Could be nothing. But he had some kind of weird episode right after the game.  I thought it was just exhaustion, but it might have been something else, or it might have been nothing.” 

Yuri said, “I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye on the idiot until we figure out what’s wrong with him.”

Otabek nodded.  The boys finished their lunch. 

As they were getting ready to leave Otabek asked, “What’s your schedule like this afternoon?”

Yuri replied, “I have gymnastics practice.”

Otabek asked, “Want to meet for dinner?”

Yuri nodded and said, “Sure.”

Otabek said, “See you then.”

They shared a quick kiss.  Otabek went off to football practice and Yuri headed to the gymnastics gym.  When Yuri got to the gym, the Crispino twins were already there practicing. 

_ Do they ever rest?  Or have fun? I only ever see them working. _

Michele was going through his floor routine.  Yuri noticed that Sara was on the other side of the gym practising on the beam.  Yuri stopped on his way to the dressing room to watch Michele. He set his bag on the floor. 

_ He is usually really powerful on the floor.  It’s his floor routine that usually wins him a medal.  _

Yuri watched in surprise as Michele missed an easy tumbling pass in his routine. 

_ Did he just miss that pass?  No shit. I have never seen Michele miss a tumbling pass like that, even when he is first learning a routine.  Wonder if he is hurt? _

Michele lay flat on his back trying to get his breath back that the impact with the floor had driven out of him.  Yuri toed off his shoes. He ran out onto the mat to check on his teammate. 

Yuri asked, “Hey, Michele.  Are you okay?”

Michele turned his head and looked at Yuri.  

Michele said, “I think so.”

Yuri asked, “What happened?”

Michele said, “I just got distracted or something?  I don’t know. I have been feeling kind of off for a couple of weeks.”

Yuri said, “Moron. You need to take care of yourself.  You don’t need to get hurt right before the competition.  We need you to win. You are the best on the floor.

Michele sighed and said, “Thanks. Yeah, I know.  I’ll be more careful.”

Yuri held out a hand to Michele.  Michele took the blonde’s hand and let him help him off the mat. Mickey winced as pained lanced through his shoulder.

_ Must have bruised it when I landed.  That will make practice fun.  _

Yuri, noticing the wince, asked, “Are you hurt?”

Michele lied, “Nah.  Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

Yuri, letting the lie stand, said, “You need to be more careful.”

Michele nodded.  He walked with Yuri off of the mat and sat down on a bench.  He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink. He looked at Yuri.

Michele said, “I’ll take a breather for a minute.” 

Yuri said, “I am going to go change, I’ll be back in a minute.  Stay here until I get back.”

Michele nodded.  Yuri headed into the locker room.  

_ What’s wrong with Michele?  He is such a perfectionist. He would never ever fall on a tumbling pass like that.  What the Hell is wrong with everyone? Have they all lost their minds? _

When he came back out of the dressing room, Michele was still sitting on the bench as promised. 

Yuri said, “Wanna do stretches with me?”

Michele said, “Sure.”

The boys stretched and by the time they were done the rest of the team had shown up.  The rest of the practice went smoothly. 

****

A few days later

 

Yuri could see that Emil was struggling. 

_ He looks. . . sick.  I have never seen someone deteriorate like this.  It reminds me of something. . . I just can’t remember what.   Did we learn about something like this in sex ed? Is it an omega thing or just a stress thing?  I don’t know. Why can’t I remember?  _

Yuri was sitting in their dormitory room.  He had been resting a bit before heading off to cheer practice. 

_ I have cheerleading practice later and will have to go to that before Emil gets back from football practice.  But when I get back, me and that loser are going to have a talk. Something is going on with him and we need to figure out what.  Even Otabek sees it. I wish I could remember what his condition reminds me of.  _

Just then the door to his room opened, interrupting his thoughts.  He looked up at the door.

_ What the Hell.  Emil shouldn’t be back yet and no one else has a key. _

Emil slinked in the door.

_ Damn.  I hoped he would be gone already. _

Yuri asked, “What are you doing back so early?”

Emil sighed and said, “Coach sent me home early.  I was making too many mistakes and he said I looked like death.  Told me to get some food and some rest.”

Yuri said, “Looks like you need both.  Listen, I can skip practice and we can go get some food.” 

Emil said, “Won’t you get in trouble?”

Yuri said, “Nah.  I’ll just tell the witch that my roommate was sick and I had to take care of him.  Since you are an omega, she can’t really say anything.”

Emil chuckled, “You certainly know how to get around people to get what you want, don’t you.”

Yuri said, “Yep.”

Emil shook his head at the admission and said, “Alright then.  Let’s go get some food.”

Yuri and Emil left their dormitory and walked to the campus cafeteria.  After going through the meal line, they sat down with their food.

Yuri asked, “So what is going on with you, man?”

Emil replied, “What do you mean?”

Yuri sighed in frustration and said, “I can tell you are struggling with something.  So let me help you.”

Emil shrugged and said, “There is nothing wrong with me that a little rest won’t fix.  It’s just stress.”

Yuri took a bite of his salad. 

After he swallowed he said, “I don’t think it is stress.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the cheer team walking into the cafeteria.  It was common for the team to eat together after practice. Emil’s eyes were drawn to one cheerleader in particular. Violet eyes met blue ones across the cafeteria as Michele looked up to find Emil’s eyes on him. 

Michele thought  _ he looks awful.  Why aren’t they taking better care of my omega? Whoa, I don’t even know him and he definitely isn’t mine.   _

Michele shook his head. He found himself walking towards the omegas, growling in displeasure at his condition as he went. Sara noticed her brother’s behavior. She put a hand on his shoulder right over his bruise, and he winced from the contact. 

Sara asked, “Michele? Are you okay?”

Michele shook his head again and said, “I’m fine, just tired.”

He turned and walked away from Emil even though his alpha resisted moving away from the omega. 

_ Its him.  We have been looking for our omega.  He is here. He’s sick.  _

Emil found himself standing halfway up out of his chair when Michele started towards him.

_ Alpha? _

Yuri frowned at Emil’s weird behavior.  He turned to look to see who Emil was looking at.

_ It’s just the cheer team. What in Hell is going on?   _

Emil felt a sense of loss and sadness when Michele walked away that has him slumping back into his chair. He sadly whined. 

Yuri asked, “Emil? Are you okay?”

_ Who was he looking at? _

Yuri turned his head again to look over at the cheer team.  He saw Sara lead Michele away from their table towards the food line. 

_ The Crispino Twins? Does Emil even know them? _

Emil asked, “What happened to Michele?”

Yuri, confused, said, “Huh? What? Michele?”

Emil said, “He winced when Sara touched his shoulder just now.”

_ I guess he does know them.  How does he know them? _

Yuri said, “Huh.  He must have done that the other day when he fell.”

Emil, alarmed, said, “He fell?”

Yuri said, “Yeah, it was strange.  It was on a tumbling pass I have seen him do a million times.  He is our best floor performer. He should have been able to do that routine in his sleep.  He must of bruised his shoulder when he hit the mat.”

Emil felt a strange urge to go over and take care of the alpha. He had this insane inclination to touch the cheerleader, to kiss the bruise better. 

_ Alpha is hurt.  Must help.  _

Emil shook his head.  

_ He is not my alpha.  What the Hell. . ? I really must be sick or something.  _

Yuri, curious, asked, “How do you know the twins?”

Emil replied, “They work at the coffee shop that I go to all the time.”

Yuri said, “I forgot they had that job.”

Emil and Yuri went back to finishing their dinner as the cheerleaders got their food.  The team sat down together in view of Yuri and Emil. Michele couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering towards Emil.  Sara noticed Michele’s wandering eyes.

_ What is with him?  He doesn’t even know Emil, does he?  He’s only seen him that one time at the coffee shop.  _

After they finished their dinner, Yuri and Emil went back to their dorm.  They worked on their homework until Yuri forced Emil to go to bed, early. Emil fell into the fitful sleep he’d been having for the last couple of weeks.  He woke up the next morning feeling as tired as he had been the day before. 

_ It’s like I sleep, but I get no rest.  Maybe I should go see a doctor or something.  But it could be stress, right? I don’t feel sick or anything, just tired and a bit jittery.  _  He forced himself to get up and go to his classes.  He felt weaker and weaker as the day progressed. He gritted his teeth as he walked towards the football field for practice.

_ I am going to practice.  I can’t keep missing it and keep my place on the team.  _

After he was hit by JJ and was slow to get up, coach sent him back to his dorm early. 

Victor, their trainer, said to Emil as he was changing, “You need to get some rest, Emil.  You are going to hurt yourself if you keep coming to practice in this condition.”

Emil hung his head and said, “Sorry.”

Victor said, “We are just worried about you is all.”

Emil nodded and finished changing.  He went back to his dorm and promptly fell asleep.  He was still asleep when Yuri got back from gymnastics that evening. 

Yuri thought  _ There is something really wrong with him.  He looks so battered. Like he is deteriorating instead of getting better.  We need to figure out what is going on before he really gets hurt.  _


	3. Moments

Emil groaned when he got out of bed. 

_ My entire body hurts.  I can hardly move.  _

He slowly moved around the dorm room getting ready for class.  Yuri watched the omega as he slowly pulled on some clothes and gathered up his books. 

Yuri thought  _ He is moving like his is in extreme pain.  I wish he would let us help him.  _

Emil said, “I am going to grab some breakfast and then head to algebra class.  See you later?”

Yuri said, “Sure.”

Emil walked out of the dorm and creeped across campus to the cafeteria.  He got in line for breakfast and got some cereal. 

_ I really don’t feel like eating but. . . I really should.  _

He forced down the cereal and then headed to class.  He slid into his seat just in time for class to start.  He pulled out his notebook and started writing down the examples that the professor was writing on the board. 

_ I can’t seem to make sense of what he is saying.  It’s so hard to concentrate.  _

All of a sudden the world seemed to recede from Emil. 

_ I don’t feel so good.  I am going to . . . _

Emil’s body slumped over his desk and then he slipped to the floor. The other students gasped at the noise and the sight of the quarterback on the floor.  JJ was sitting by Emil. He jumped up to see about his friend. 

The professor turned from the board and asked, “What happened?”

The girl sitting behind Emil replied, “He just fainted or something. Should we take him to the clinic?”

The professor nodded. 

JJ said, “I’ll take him.”

Another student, who was a cheerleader, offered, “I’ll grab your books.”

JJ asked, “Could you give them to Otabek?”

The student nodded.  

JJ said, “Thanks.”

JJ easily picked up the frail boy.

_ I shouldn't be able to lift him.  He has lost so much weight the last couple of weeks. We need to figure out what is happening to him.  _

He walked out of the classroom and towards the clinic.  When he reached the clinic, they waved him right in instead of making him wait.  He laid Emil on a bed in one of the examination rooms. A doctor came to the room almost immediately.

The doctor asked, “What happened?”

JJ said, “He just suddenly passed out in class.  He has been really ill the past couple of weeks and he doesn’t seem to be getting better.”

The doctor said, “Let me take a look.  Could you wait out in the waiting room, please?”

JJ nodded and left to go sit in the general waiting room. In about half an hour, the doctor came to get him. 

JJ asked, “Is he awake?”

The doctor said, “Not yet.  We are hoping he wakes up soon.  If he doesn’t, we may have to take him to the hospital.”

JJ asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

The doctor said, “That’s the thing.  I can’t really find anything really wrong with him.  What other symptoms has he shown?”

JJ said, “The big one is fatigue.  He is tired no matter how much sleep he gets.  It’s affecting his performance on the team and in his classes too. He’s also lost a lot of weight.”

The doctor said, “Hmm, any other unusual behavior?”

JJ shrugged and said, “Not that I know of, but I am not the type of friend he would tell that kind of stuff to.”

The doctor nodded and said, “If he wakes up in the next the little bit, then I will have to let him go if he doesn’t want medical help.”

JJ ran his hand through his hair and said, “He has been unusually resistant to medical help. He’ll probably want you to release him.”

A few minutes later Emil regained consciousness. He looked disoriented for a moment and then he sat up. 

Emil asked, “What happened?”

JJ replied, “Dude, you passed out in class.  Will you let the doctor help you?”

Emil replied, “I’m just tired. I want to go back to my dorm.”

JJ sighed and said, “That’s what I thought you’d say.  You are gonna let this thing kill you before you get help, huh?”

Emil said, “It’s not that. . .”

He winced as he stood up.

JJ said, “Not that bad?”

Emil glowered at JJ and said, “Just help me back to the dorm, alright.”

Defeated, JJ said, “Okay.”

The boys checked Emil out of the clinic and JJ helped him back to his dorm.   


****

The next day

 

Yuri was already gone when Emil woke up.  

_ I still feel awful.  Maybe I should have let the doctor help me.  I think I will go to the coffee shop today. I haven’t been there in awhile. Maybe Michele will be there.  _

Emil slowly got dressed.  He managed to find his books and computer.  

_ I am so behind.  I have so much work to catch up on.  I hope I get better soon or I am gonna fail out of school.  _

He slowly made his way across campus and arrived at Makka Cafe. He sat his books down on his favorite table.

_ I can watch Michele from here if he is working.  Now for coffee. I really need it.  _

He walked up to the counter.  Sara was taking orders and Michele was making the orders.

Sara said, “Hi, Emil.  Haven’t seen you in here in a while.”

Emil said, “I haven’t been feeling very well lately.”

Sara said, “Oh, I’m sorry.  Are you going to be okay?”

Emil said, “Yeah. I am just tired.”

Sara asked, “Do you want your usual?”

Emil nodded and got out money for the coffee. Sara rang up the order.

Sara, as she handed Emil his change, said, “Mickey will bring it out to you.”

Emil said, “It’s okay. I’ll wait.”

Sara, making a shooing motion, said, “He’ll bring it to you.  Now go sit.”

Emil smiled as he said, “Yes, ma'am.”

Emil went back to his seat.  He started pulling out his books and looking at his list of assignments.

_ It’s so overwhelming.  I’ve missed a lot of class and have to do all this make-up work.  _

He looked up when he smelled something delicious.  He saw Michele standing there with his coffee. 

_ What smells so good?  It’s not the coffee. It smells like what I smelled on the field that day.  It’s like sage and campfires. Is. . . is it Michele? _

Michele said softly, “Here is your coffee.”

Michele blushed as the omega looked up at him and captured his eyes. He watched as Emil took a deep breath.

_ Is. . . he scenting me? Why do I have this insane need to touch him? Maybe I could sit with him a minute?  We don’t have any customers.  _

Emil asked, “Care to sit a minute?”

Michele looked back at Sara.  She smiled and nodded and held up her hand to indicate 5 minutes. Michele nodded and sat down at Emil’s table. The omega’s scent rolled over him. 

_ God that is intense but so. . . is it mint?  _

Michele gave into the urge to breath in a lungful of the enticing smell. Their scents began to merge in the air around them, creating a heady mixture of sage and mint.  

_ We smell so good together.  _

Emil cleared his throat, causing Michele to look up and meet the omega’s eyes. 

_ So blue. _

Emil said, “I don’t think we have been introduced properly.”

Michele smiled, held out his hand, and said, “I’m Michele.”

Emil clasped the alpha’s hand and felt a shock run up his arm. 

_ His hand is so warm.  _

Emil stuttered out, “Emil.”

Michele reluctantly let Emil’s hand go but he leaned in closer to the omega. 

Michele said, “You’re the new quarterback, right?”

Emil said, “Hmm, and you are a cheerleader.”

Michele nodded and said. “So is my sister.”

Emil said, “I know. I’ve seen you both on the field.”

Michele blushed.

_ Has he been watching us? Watching me? Why does that make me happy? _

Michele leaned in even closer to the omega.  His eyes flicked to Emil’s lips. Emil leaned forward to meet the alpha. 

Emil thought  _ Is he?  _

Michele suddenly noticed what he was doing and jumped back from Emil. 

Emil’s disappointment cascaded through him.

_ Did I want him to? _

Michele, rattled, said, “I’ve got to go back to work.”

He jumped up from the chair. 

_ I can’t let him just leave!  I may never have another chance like this! _

Emil, desperate, said, “Wait, Michele! Can I have your number?  Maybe we could meet for lunch or dinner sometime?”

Michele smiled and said, “I’d like that.”

_ A date?  He wants to go on a date?  With me?  _

He gave Emil his number and watched as he put it into his phone.  Michele walked back to the counter. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from an unknown number. 

_ Must be Emil.  _

It was just a heart emoji. Michele created a contact for Emil’s number and then texted back a smiley face.  He was still smiling when he got to his sister. 

Sara teasingly said, “Go well, did it?”

Michele said, “He gave me his number.”

Sara said, “He did?  Are you two going to go out?”

Michele blushed and said, “Maybe.”

Sara giggled and hugged her brother. 

Michele said, “We should get back to work.”

Sara nodded. Michele took one last look at the omega who seemed to be concentrating on his work until he looked up and met Michele’s eyes.  Emil smiled and then went back to his work. 

Emil’s head was clear for a change. 

_ I feel better than I have in awhile.  Maybe I can actually get this work done.  Seems like coffee was an excellent idea today.  _

****

Michele checked his phone for the hundredth time. 

Sara looked up from her textbook and commented, “Still hasn’t texted you, huh?”

Michele blushed and said, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Sara replied, “Uh-huh.  This doesn’t have anything to do with the cute omega that got your number the other day?”

Michele said, “No?”

Sara laughed and said, “Mickey.  You really expect me to believe that? I have never seen you so interested in your phone. How many days has it been?”

Michele said, “Two? Why hasn’t he texted me?”

Sara put her textbook down and looked at her brother and suggested, “You could always text him.”

Michele said, “No. I don’t want him to think I am some pushy alpha.”

Sara asked, “But what if he is waiting for you to text him?  You could wait on each other forever and never get anywhere.”

Michele whined and said, “I really don’t want that to happen.  He is . . . special.”

Sara raised an eyebrow at her brother.

_ Special, huh? Must be. I have never seen my brother obsess like this over anyone.  And did he just whine? I have never seen him let his alpha through like that. _

She said, “Then call him.”

Michele said, “I can’t.”

Sara sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

She said, “Then I don’t know what to tell you.  You will just have to wait for him to contact you then.”

Michele just sighed and looked down at his silent phone again. 

Sara shook her head and went back to studying. 

****

Emil and Yuri were studying in the library.  Yuri had reserved one of the study rooms and had dragged Emil along.  They were sitting across the table from each other, each involved in their own work. Emil looked down at his silent phone and sighed.

Yuri asked, “He still hasn’t called you?”

Emil said, “No, and I don’t understand it. He seemed into me at the coffee shop. Do you think he was just being nice?”

Yuri replied, “Nope.  Michele isn’t like that.  I have never seen him pay any attention to any omega that wasn’t his sister.”

Emil whined, “Then why hasn’t he called?”

Yuri said, “Maybe he is waiting for you to call.”

Emil said, “But he is the alpha.”

Yuri suggested, “Maybe he doesn’t want to be pushy, so he is waiting for you to make the first move.”

Emil said, “But. . .”

Yuri, getting frustrated, asked, “Do you want to see him again?”

Emil replied, “Yes?”

Yuri said, “Then stop whining and fucking call him already.  All he can do is say no.”

Emil said, “But. . .”

Yuri interrupted, “No buts.  Just call him already. You are driving me nuts.”

Emil sighed and said, “Okay.”

Emil reached for his phone and asked, “What should I say?”

Yuri said, “Hi?”

Emil threw a wadded up sheet of paper at Yuri and then said, “That’s no help. This is serious. I want to date this alpha.  He seems nice and he smells amazing.”

Yuri said, “Hi, want to go to dinner sometime?”

Emil sighed and said, “That could work.”

Yuri chuckled and watched as Emil typed out a message on his phone. He then went back to studying.

A few minutes later he heard Emil’s phone vibrate on the table. Emil picked it up and typed out a response. 

Yuri asked, “Did he text you back?”

Emil said, “Yes.  We are going to dinner tomorrow night.”

Yuri said, “See? All you had to do was ask.”

Emil smiled as he sat the phone back down and continued his studies.

***

Emil was having a crisis. 

_ What am I going to wear? I want to make a good impression.  _

Yuri laughed as he watched his roommate stand in front of his closet and scowl at his wardrobe. 

Emil whined, “Yuri.  It’s not funny. This is serious.”

Yuri replied, “It’s seriously funny.”

Emil, exasperated, asked, “Help me?”

Yuri said, “Alright.”

He slid off his bed and looked at what was in Emil’s closet. 

Yuri said, “Wear the blue shirt. It’s nice and the color will bring out your eyes.  Plus it shows of your physique well.” 

Emil said, “Okay.  Pants?”

Yuri said, ‘The tight black ones.” 

Emil said, “Are you sure?  I don’t want to come off as too desperate.”

Yuri said, “Trust me.  Wear those pants. He won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

Emil got dressed and topped the outfit off with a pair of black boots.  He had just finished running a comb through his hair with someone knocked at the dorm room door.

_ OMG he’s here.  _

Yuri got up to get the door.   When he opened it, Michele started in surprise. 

Michele said, “I didn’t know that you roomed with Emil, Yuri.”

Yuri replied, “You never asked.”

Michele asked, “Is Emil. . .”

The alpha stopped in mid sentence, struck by the appearance of Emil.

_ He looks so good.  Why does the want to go out with me?  He could literally have any alpha he wanted. _

Michele said, “You look. . . good.”

Emil blushed and said, “Thank you.  You are not so bad yourself.”

Michele asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Emil nodded as he picked up his keys, wallet, and phone.  

Yuri said, “See you later.  Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

Emil laughed and replied, “What you wouldn’t do is a very short list, Yuri.  Bye.”

Emil and Michele left the dormitory and walked towards a nearby restaurant that Michele had found. It was supposed to have a good atmosphere and great food. 

Michele asked, “How do you feel about Thai food?”

Emil replied, “Love it.”

Michele said, “Good. There is supposed to be a good Thai restaurant in the next block.  I thought we could go there.”

Emil replied, “Sounds good.”

When they walked into the restaurant, it was packed.  Heads turned to see the newcomers as they walked into the foyer.  The hostess lead them to a small table in the back. Many of the alpha’s already in the restaurant spent a little too long looking at Emil for Michele’s comfort. 

Michele held in a growl and fought the urge to scent Emil.  

_ He’s not mine, yet.  I don’t want to scare him off on the first date.  _

When Emil noticed all the other alphas looking at him, he stepped a little closer to Michele. Michele smiled as he wrapped an arm around his date to reassure him. 

Even as they sat down at the their table, a few of the alphas were still staring.

Emil said, “I wish they would stop.  It's unnerving to be watched like some sort of prey.” 

Michele turned around and made eye contact with the rude alphas. He growled a warning low in his throat.  The alphas stopped staring and when back to their dinners. 

Emil blushed, let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and said, “Thank you.”

Michele nodded, picked up his menu, and nonchalantly began to peruse the meal options. He flicked his eyes over to see Emil blushing and smiling at him.  Michele smiled and thought  _ This might turn out alright after all.  _


	4. Found?

A couple of weeks later. . . 

 

Yuri was at cheer practice.  They had the national championships coming up in a couple of months in Florida.  They were still trying to master some of the tumbling and tricks for the routine. Yuri completed his tumbling pass and had begun to count down to his next entrance when he heard a gasp. He looked up and saw Sara falling.

_ What the Hell?  Michele dropped Sara? What’s wrong with him? He would never put her in danger like that.  Has that ever happened before? _

Luckily, one of the other cheer boys was nearby and managed to catch her before she got hurt.  When Sara got her feet on the ground, she stomped over to her brother. 

Sara exclaimed, “Mickey! You dropped me!  How could you? What happened? I could have been seriously injured.”

Michele replied, “I know.  I am so sorry. I don’t know. . . forgive me?”

Michele’s face looked conflicted. He moved a step forward towards his sister and then one backwards.  He finally slumped down to the mat. 

Coach clapped her hands and said, “That’s all for today, team.  Go get some rest. We will try this again tomorrow.” 

Sara knelt down beside her brother. She gently rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

She said, “It’s okay.  I am not hurt.”

Michele, with a hitch in his voice, replied, “But you could have been and it would have been my fault.” 

Sara became alarmed when she noticed that her brother was crying.  

_ Michele hasn’t cried since our parents died.  _

She asked, “Mickey, what’s wrong?”

Michele responded, “I dropped you. And . . . I don’t know.  It feels like my body doesn’t want to obey my mind. . . I just feel wrong.  Like I am missing something or like I should be somewhere.”

Sara asked, “Are you sick?”

Michele replied, “Yes, No. . . I don’t know.  I just haven’t felt right this past month or so.  Its nothing I can really put my finger on.”

Sara hugged her brother and said, “We’ll figure it out, Mickey.  It will be okay.”

Michele sniffled and nodded his head. Sara stood up and offered a hand to her brother.  He let her help him up off the mat. 

Sara said, “Let’s go get changed and get something to eat, okay?”

Michele said, “Okay.”

They turned and walked towards the dressing rooms, neither noticing that Yuri was still on the practice floor. 

Yuri thought  _ That was odd.  I wonder what is wrong with Michele?  _

Yuri went to the locker room and got changed.  He followed the rest of the cheer team to the dining hall and sat with them for dinner. He noticed that the football team was also in the dining hall but Emil was missing from the group.  Yuri got up from his table and walked over to where Otabek was sitting. 

Otabek scooted over so his boyfriend would have a place to sit.  Yuri slid in next to Otabek.

Yuri asked, “How was practice?”

Otabek said, “Good.  Except coach had to send Emil back to his room early again.”

JJ (who was sitting across from Otabek) said, “Something is really wrong with him.  Maybe we should make him go back to the doctor.”

Yuri asked, “Back?”

JJ replied, “Yeah, a couple of weeks ago he fainted in class.  I took him to the clinic but he wouldn’t let the doctor help him.”

Yuri said, “Pfft, idiot.”

JJ nodded and said, “Pretty much.”   
Yuri finished eating and then said, “Well, I am going to go check on our idiot.”

Otabek said, “Try to convince him to go get medical help.”

Yuri snapped, “What do you think I have been doing for the past month?”

Otabek, putting his hands up in surrender, said, “Sorry. I didn’t. . .”

Yuri said, “I know.  It’s just. . .”

Otabek said, “Yeah, I know.”

Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek and said, “See you tomorrow.”

Yuri said, “Yup.”

Yuri got up from the table. Otabek watched as his boyfriend walked across the cafeteria. 

JJ said, “You really like him, huh?”

Otabek grunted. 

JJ said, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

****

Yuri walked back to his dorm.  

_ I bet Emil is asleep.  Maybe we should make him go back to the doctor.   _

The smell hit him when he opened the door. 

_ What the Hell?  He shouldn’t. . . It has only been a month.  Oh. . . God. I know what’s wrong with him. He is bondsick. _

Yuri covered his nose.  He ran into the room and grabbed one of his scent blocking masks out of his nightstand.  

Emil whimpered. 

Yuri asked, “Emil?  Are you okay?”

Emil just groaned.  

Yuri asked, “Do you need anything?  I need to leave so. . .”

Emil gritted out, “I. . . I’m okay.  I think there is enough food and stuff. Go.  I don’t want you to be triggered.”

Yuri grabbed some clothes and his phone and ran out of the dorm room. As he walked down the hall, he called his sister.

Mila answered, “Yuri? Is everything alright?”

Yuri said, “I need to come stay with you.”

Mila asked, “Why?  Fighting with Emil already?”

Yuri sighed and said, “No.  He is in heat again.”

Mila, surprised, said, “Again?  It’s too soon, right? It has only been a month since his last one.”

Yuri said, “Yep.”

Then it dawned on Mila.

Mila said, “He submitted.  That’s what has been wrong with him.  Do we know who the alpha is? He’ll die if the alpha doesn’t accept him.”

Yuri said, “I have a good idea who it might be.”

Mila, curious, asked, “Who?”

Yuri said, “I think it’s Michele.  He’s been all kinds of squirrelly lately.”

Mila said, “One of the Crispino twins? That’s interesting.”

Yuri said, “Yep.  We’ll have to test my theory out when Emil’s heat is over.”

Mila said, “Yeah, no way are we taking any alpha anywhere near him right now.  He is too weak and vulnerable.”

Yuri agreed. 

Mila said, “Are you walking here?”

Yuri said, “Yes.  I am halfway there.”

Mila said, “Okay.  See you in a few then.”

They hung up and Yuri continued walking to his sister’s apartment in silence. 

_ I sure hope that Michele is the alpha.  Otherwise, I don’t have a clue who it might be and Emil might die before we could figure it out.  _

Yuri frowned at the thought. 

_ It’s got to be Michele.  _

He knocked on his sister’s door when he arrived at her apartment. Mila let him in. He followed her to the kitchen table where tea was already waiting for them.  They sat down at the table. After they both took a sip of their tea, Mila said, “So, you think it is Michele, huh?”

Yuri replied, “I don’t know who else it could be. And Michele’s been all spacey the last few weeks.  He even dropped Sara today in cheer practice.”

Mila said, “That is weird.  He’d never drop her. He’d rather die first.”

Yuri nodded in agreement. 

He said, “Besides, if it isn’t Michele then I don’t know who it could be and Emil might die before we figure it out.”

Mila asked, “He’s that bad?”

Yuri replied, “Yes, he looks terrible.  He is barely functioning. He has only had a couple of good days since this all started.”

Mila asked, “What did he do on those days?”

Yuri mused for a second and then said, “One day he went to the coffee shop.”

Mila asked, “Makka Cafe?”

Yuri nodded.

Mila smiled as she said, “That is where the Crispinos work.”

Yuri said, “If he got close enough to Michele. . .”

Mila finished, “Then his scent might have alleviated Emil’s symptoms for the day. And the other?”

Yuri said, “He went on a date.”

Mila asked, “With?”

Yuri replied, “Michele. Should we go talk to the twins?”

Mila said, “Probably.  We need Michele to support Emil as soon as his heat is done. They can’t bond until his next heat.  However, being near Michele will help with some of the symptoms and at least keep him alive until they can bond.”

Yuri took another sip of his tea and said, “Should we go tonight or wait until tomorrow?”

Mila said, “Let’s go tonight.  The sooner the better I think. And we might get Michele to scent something for Emil and it could help him.”

Yuri set his tea down and said, “Let’s go then.  It’s getting late.”

Mila nodded and said, “I’ll drive us.”

They put on their shoes and Mila grabbed her car keys, wallet and phone. She locked the door after Yuri exited the apartment. They walked to her car. The drive to campus was quick.  She parked and they went into the dorms. The twins lived a floor up from Yuri and Emil. Once they found the right room, Yuri knocked on the door. Sara opened the door with the chain still on.

She asked, “Yes? Yuri?”

Yuri said, “Sara, can I come in?  I need to talk to you and your brother about something.”

Sara hesitated a moment and then said, “Sure.”

She closed the door and unhooked the chain.  She opened it and allowed Yuri and his sister to enter. They could see Michele pacing around the room. 

Sara shrugged and said, “He has been like that since this afternoon.”

Yuri said, “I think I know why.”

Sara said, “What?! Really!? Tell me.”

Yuri said, “You know that Emil has been sick, right?”

Sara said, “Yes, he looked terrible the day he came into the coffee shop.”

Mila asked, “Did he happen to talk to Michele that day?”

Sara said, “Yes?  Michele sat at his table for a minute.”

Yuri looked over at Mila.  She nodded.

Sara, seeing the exchange, asked, “What?”

Yuri said, “We think Emil submitted.”

Sara, not yet catching on, asked, “To whom?”

Mila said, “Your brother.”

Michele said, “What?!”   
Sara, at the same time, “Whoa, wait, what?!”

Mila sighed and said, “We think Emil submitted to Michele and everyone missed it. And that is why he is so sick. He has bond sickness, which means he is basically dying.”

Sara covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

MIchele asked, “When. . . how did I. . . Is that why I am so distracted?”

Yuri said, “Yes, that is why you have been so distracted.  You are “looking for him” or your alpha is anyways.”

Mila said, “We think at the playoff game.”

Sara said, “That was a month ago.”

Yuri said, “Yep.  And he has been sick since then.  He probably won’t last another one without Michele.”

Michele ran a hand down his face and asked, “How did I miss it? One of the most important moments in my life and I missed it.”

He sat down heavily on his bed. 

Yuri replied, “My guess?  You walked in front of him and he caught your scent.  He was close to his heat then anyways. And when he submitted you didn’t see it because he was behind you.”

Michele suddenly sprang up, “I’ve got to. . .”

Mila put a hand on his shoulder and said, “He’s in heat right now.  We are pretty sure that you are his alpha but. . .”

Michele sighed and said, “I have to wait until he out of his heat.”

Mila nodded. 

Michele asked, “How long?”

Yuri said, “He just started.  Three or four days? Not sure since this is not a regular heat.”

Mila said, “We thought you might scent something for him.  It could help.”

Michele nodded. He stopped in front of his closet unsure what to get. Sara walked over and pulled out a soft t-shirt that was one his favorites. 

She said, “Give him this.”

Michele took the shirt and went into their bathroom.  He stood there under the lavatory lights. He braced his hands on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. 

_ I can’t believe I missed it. What kind of idiot am I?  And he has been suffering this whole time. It’s all my fault.  I am not much of an alpha. _

He shook his head and picked up the shirt. Using his free hand, Michele pressed on the scent glands in his neck so that they released some of the scent oils.  He rubbed the t-shirt over the glands scenting the t-shirt for his mate. When he was done, he put it in a ziploc bag that he found in the bathroom. He didn’t want anyone else touching it.  He walked out of the bathroom and handed the bag to Yuri. 

Michele said, “Hope this helps.  Call me as soon as his heat has passed?”

Yuri nodded and punched Michele’s number into his phone. 

Michele said, “Thank you.”

Mila and Yuri left the Crispinos and took the stairs down to Yuri’s floor. Yuri put on a scent blocking mask and went into his room while Mila stayed outside. Emil was sleeping when he entered the room. Yuri looked at his roomate in the dim light.  He picked up a water bottle from across the room and a food bar. 

_ Oh God. . . he looks rough.  I’m glad we figured this out.  I don’t think he would have survived another round.  _

He walked over to Emil’s bed and said, “Emil. Wake up for me.  I’ve got something for you.”

Emil blinked sleepily awake.  

He said, “I thought you left.  You shouldn’t be here.”

Emill sat up.  Yuri handed him the food and water.  

Yuri said, “Eat and drink those.”

Emil ate the bar and drank down the water.  Yuri handed him the bag.

Emil, looking confused, asked, “What’s this?”

Yuri said, “A scented t-shirt from your alpha.”

Emil said, “My what?!”

Yuri said, “Your alpha.  We figured out why you are sick.”

Emil looked at Yuri, eyebrows raised in a question.

Yuri said, “You submitted and didn’t know it. You have bond sickness.  We think Michele is your alpha.”

Emil said, “What?! I what?  That can’t be. I wouldn’t have missed that?  Would I?”

Emil felt tears gather in his eyes. 

Yuri said, “We think he walked in front of you at the playoff game and that’s why you two missed it.”

Emil opened the bag and groaned at the scent coming from the bag. 

He blushed and said, “I think maybe you are right. Could you. . . ah. . . go?  I’ll call you when it’s over.”

Yuri said, “Sure.”

Yuri left his dorm room and joined Mila in the hallway.  

Mila asked, “How is he?”

Yuri said, “Not good.  I think he is having a dry heat, but I think the shirt will help.”

Mila said, “Poor boy. It’s been a long day.  Let’s go home.”

Yuri nodded as they walked out of the dorm back towards her car, relieved to finally figure out what was wrong with his roomate.    



	5. Dry Heat

This heat had been even worse than the last one. While he had felt the normal heat and need in his body, his body had not physically responded to it.  He couldn’t find any relief. He only felt pain. 

_ Is this a dry heat? God. . . it hurts.  I think I read something about that in health class. I’ve never had one before. _

Then Yuri came in and dropped the bomb that he had submitted and didn’t know it. 

_ I’m such an idiot. Who misses that? Now we won’t have a story to tell when people ask how it happened. We missed it.  One of the most important moments of our lives and we missed it.  _

He took the water and food that Yuri gave him and gratefully wolfed both of them down. 

_ I haven’t really been able to move.  Too much pain.  _

Then Yuri handed him the shirt from his alpha. 

As soon as Yuri left, Emil took the shirt out of the bag and held it to his nose. He took a deep breath and inhaled the alpha’s scent. 

_ Oh. . . God. . . it smells so good. Michele, huh?  Maybe that’s why I felt okay when I was around him.  _

Emil took another deep breath, inhaling his alpha’s scent.  His whole body relaxed and melted into the bed. Emil whined as he fell into the omega headspace. 

_ Why isn’t he here?  Does he not want me?  Am I a bad omega? Tired.  So tired.  _

With his body relaxed for the first time in ages, Emil gave in to sleep.  He curled around the t-shirt, clutching it for dear life. 

A few hours later, Emil awoke.  Confused, he looked around his dorm room for a moment and then his memories hit him about the same time as the alpha’s smell. 

Emil found that he had tears running down his face. He used his arms to wipe away the tears. 

_ I need him. Where is he? Why isn’t he here? Where is my alpha? _

He took another deep breath with the t-shirt held up to his nose. He rubbed the shirt across his face.

_ It’s so soft.  _

Just then another wave of pain wracked Emil’s body. Emil cried out. 

_ I feel like I’m dying. I need. . . _

He reached over to his phone and called Yuri. 

Yuri answered, “Emil? Are you okay?”

Emil whined into the phone, “Please, please. Let me see him.”

Yuri said calmly, “You know we can’t. . .”

Emil said, “It hurts so much.  I need him. I’m. . .  _ Please,  _ Yuri,  _ Please. _ ”

A wave of pain ran through Emil’s body and he cried out. Yuri winced at the sound.

Yuri said, “Damn it, Emil. I’ll see what I can do.  Hang in there. You are going to be okay. I’m going to hang up now.”

All Emil could do was whimper into the phone. Yuri sighed as he hung up.

Mila asked, “Who was that?”

“Emil.”

“Is his heat over?”

“No, it’s a dry heat and he is in extreme pain. He was begging me to see Michele.”

“Hell.”

“Do you think it would be alright?”

“Don’t know.  Are you willing to risk it?”

“I’m 99% sure that Michele is his alpha, especially after giving him the shirt. You should have seen it, Mila.  He looked like I had given him a national treasure instead of a shirt.”

“Can Michele behave himself is the real question.”

“Probably?  I mean he has some of the best control I have ever seen.  He is around omegas all the time and I have never seen him misbehave at all.”

“Probably comes from Sara being an omega.  With the concern he has for her, he probably knows all about dry heats.”

“It’s possible.”

“Call him, Yuri.  Emil might not survive this by himself.”

Yuri nodded and picked up his phone.  He dialed Michele’s number. 

Michele answered, “Yuri? Is Emil okay?”

Yuri sighed and said, “No.  Not really. He’s having a dry heat.”

Michele sucked in a breath.

Yuri said, “I take it that you know what that means.”

Michele said, “Yes.  I do. Can his body handle it?”

Yuri said, “We’re afraid that it can’t.”  

Michele asked, “How can I help?”

Yuri replied, “He called me and asked for you. Do you think you could rein yourself in enough to help him and not hurt him?”

Michele said, “I think so.”

Yuri said, “I am going to trust you, since I really have no choice. But if you hurt him. . .”

Michele said, “Sara will get me long before you get here. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of Emil.  I’ve been around omegas all my life.”

Yuri said, “Meet me in at my room in half an hour and I’ll let you in.”

Michele replied, “Okay.”

Michele hung up the phone and grabbed a bag. He packed a couple of days worth of clothes and his toiletries. He then rummaged in the back of his closet. 

_ Aha, found it.  We haven’t used it in awhile.  _

When Sara heard Michele rummaging about, she asked, “Where are you going?”

“To Emil’s.”

“I thought he was still in heat?”

“He is, but it’s a dry heat.”

“Oh. . . No.  He might not survive that in his own.”

“I know, that’s why I am going to go help him.”

“I am sure I don’t have to say it.”

“I won’t harm him. Yuri has already threatened me.”

Sara giggled and said, “I am sure you will be fine. Did you find the kit?”

Michele replied, “Yes.”

Sara kissed her brother on the cheek and said, “Go help your omega.”

Michele nodded and picked up his bag. He left their dorm and walked down the hall to the stairs. He went down the stairs to the floor where Yuri and Emil stayed.  Yuri was already standing in the hallway.

Yuri said, “I am trusting you with him.  Don’t disappoint me.”

Michele nodded. Yuri opened the door and Michele went into the room. Yuri shut the door behind him. Michele put his bag on the floor and walked over to Emil.  The omega was in some half asleep state. He was writhing in pain and softly mewling for his alpha. Michele felt the boy’s forehead.

_ He is burning up.  _

Michele grabbed a cold pack out of the kit and put it on Emil’s forehead. He then grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his bag and took a quick shower. 

_ I don’t want there to be anyone else’s scent on me.  That will just make him more anxious.  _

After drying off, he pulled on the boxers and crawled into bed with Emil. He noticed the omega’s scent glands were really swollen. He softly pressed on the gland, releasing the pent up oils. Emil moaned in his sleep at the sensation. Michele used a soft rag that he had brought with him from the bathroom to wipe up the excess oil.  After he took care of the gland on the other side of Emil’s neck, he gathered the boy up into his arms and buried his nose in Emil’s hair. Emil’s back was flush against Michele’s chest. The alpha fell asleep with Emil nestled in his arms. 

****

A little while later. . .

 

When Emil woke up he was disoriented. 

_ Is there someone in bed with me?! Who? _

Then the scent washed over him.  

_ Alpha?  Michele? What is he doing here? _

Emil turned over and it put him nose to nose with the sleeping alpha. 

_ He actually came.  _

“Of course I came.” Michele sleepily replied. 

_ I said that out loud? _

Michele asked, “How do you feel?”

“Not as bad as I did.  What did you do?”

“Not much, really, except be here.”

“You must have done something.  I haven’t felt this good in days.” 

“Probably my scent.  Are you hungry?”

Emil nodded but held on tight to Michele so he couldn’t leave the bed.

Michele chuckled and said, “You are going to have to let go of me if you want to eat something. I promise to be right back.  I am not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Emil let go of the alpha.  Michele got out of bed and grabbed two of the energy bars and bottles of water that were in the room.  He took them back to the bed. 

“Can you sit up?” Michele asked.

Emil replied, “I think so.”

Emil tried to sit up. He would have slipped back down if Michele hadn’t supported him. Michele sat down on the bed and pulled the omega over until he was sitting in his lap.  Michele handed Emil one of the bars and a water. 

Michele ate the other while he watched Emil to make sure that he ate the bar and drank the water. 

When he was finished eating, Emil asked, “Not that I am ungrateful but why did you come?”

Michele replied, “You asked me to.”

Emil wrinkled his forehead and said, “I did?”

Michele asked, “You don’t remember calling Yuri and asking him to bring me?”

Emil shook his head and said, “But I have been pretty out of it today. Do you know what is wrong with me?”

Michele said, “Well, you have bond sickness.  It is what happens when a omega submits but then is separated from his alpha. And you are having a dry heat on top of that.  You are in pretty bad shape.”

Emil asked, “Could. . . could this have killed me?”

Michele nodded and said, “You are going to feel sick until we can properly bond during your next heat.”

Emil whined. 

Michele quickly said, “But you should feel better with me around.  I’ll probably need to move in with you. Any time we can spend together will benefit you.”

Emil laid back down. 

Michele asked, “Tired?”

Emil nodded. 

Michele laid back down.  He opened his arms inviting Emil to snuggle.  Emil took the invitation and cuddled up to the alpha and immediately fell asleep.

_ What am I going to do with you? _

***

Emil’s heat lasted for three more days. At the end of it, the omega was completely wrung out and the alpha was completely frustrated at watching his omega suffer. 

_ Thank God it’s finally over.  How is he going to survive another month?  _

Emil looked at the alpha who was currently lounging in a chair in his room. 

He said, “Thanks for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come.”

Michele said, “I was glad to.  Sara has had a couple of dry heats when she has been exceptionally stressed.  We have a kit we put together for just such emergencies.”

Emil asked, “Is that what you brought with you to help me?”

Michele nodded.

Emil asked, “What do we do now?”

Michele said, “I think we need to talk to the school and tell them what happened.  They should let us move in together.”

Emil nodded. 

Michele continued, “And during your next heat we should probably bond.  I don’t know how much longer your body can take not being bonded.”

Emil nodded sadly. 

Michele frowned and asked, “Is being bonded to me that bad?  I mean I thought. . .”

Emil said, “What?! No! I just wish we didn’t have to wait until my next heat.  That seems like an awful long time.”

Michele, looking surprised, said, “Oh.”

Emil got up off the bed and walked over to the alpha and crawled into his lap straddling his hips. 

Michele blushed and sputtered, “What. . . what are you doing?”

Michele anchored his omega by placing his hands on the boy’s waist. 

Emil said, “Comforting my alpha?”

Emil leaned down and kissed Michele.  Both boys moaned at the intimate contact. Michele found his hands moving on their own, one finding purchase in Emil’s silky hair and the other slipping down to rest on Emil’s ass. Michele used the leverage to bring Emil closer. Michele swiped his tongue across Emil’s lips, encouraging him to allow him entrance.  Emil opened his lips and Michele slid his tongue into Emil’s warm mouth. He groaned as his tongue slid against Emil’s. 

Just then Yuri walked into the room. 

Yuri said, “For the love of God, get a room!”

Emil, feeling a little snarky, said, “We have one.”

Yuri said, “One that is not mine!”

Michele blushed and said, “Sorry. We. . . got carried away?”

Yuri sighed and said, “Just keep the PDA to a minimum when I am here, okay?  I talked to the school and they have agreed to move us. It is just going to take a couple of days for the paperwork to go through the proper channels. So until then. . .”

Emil said, “We’ll behave.”

Michele smiled and added, “We’ll try to anyways.”

Yuri just sighed again.

_ Maybe I should go back to Mila’s until the transfer is completed.  I have a feeling it would be less hazardous to my sanity.  _

*****

Michele ran across campus.  He had a coffee in one hand.  He had gotten permission from his job to meet Emil during his breaks once Michele has explained what happened.  He met Emil in the courtyard in the middle of campus. Emil looked tired. 

Michele, concerned, asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil said, “Just tired.” 

Michele ran a hand through Emil’s hair. Emil leaned into the motion. 

Michele asked, “Do you have class during my lunch break?”

Emil shook his head no. 

Michele said, “Then come eat with me. We can eat in the back.”

Emil said, “Okay.”

Michele hugged Emil. Emil took a deep breath of Michele’s scent and suddenly felt better.

Emil said, “I’ve got to go.  I am going to be late for class.”

Michele handed him the coffee and said, “This is for you.”

Emil smiled and said, “Thanks.  I’ll see you at lunch.”

Michele nodded.  He walked Emil to his building and watched the omega go inside. Once Emil was inside, Michele ran back to the coffee shop. 

When Michele re-entered the shop, Sara said, “You are going to wear yourself out, Mickey.”

Michele said, “It’s only for a month and I am basically the only thing keeping Emil alive. So it’s worth it.”

Sara sighed, “But you need to take care of yourself, too.”

Michele nodded and said, “I know. I will.  Emil is coming here later to have lunch with me.”

Sara nodded.   _ At least Emil is trying to make it as easy on Michele as possible.  I never thought I would see my brother like this with anyone. It’s nice.  I just wish Emil wasn’t so ill.  _

****

Emil entered the cafe a little after noon.  Michele was waiting for him. He clocked out for lunch as soon as he saw Emil.  

Michele said, “Let’s go eat in the back.”

Emil nodded and followed Michele to the breakroom in the back.  The breakroom had a table that the employees could eat at and a couch they could sit on to study. 

When they reached the breakroom, Emil held up a bag he had been carrying and said, “I brought us lunch from the cafeteria.” 

Michele said, “Thanks.  I made us coffee to go with it.”

Michele and Emil sat down at the table and ate their lunch.  Michele looked over at Emil.

_ He still looks so tired, so fragile.  I can’t imagine what he has been through.   _

Michele asked, “How was class?”

Emil replied, “It was okay, but I am really tired.  I am glad I am done for the day. Coach is letting me out of practice until I am better.”

Michele asked, “Going back to the dorm after this?”

Emil replied, “Actually, I thought I would work on my homework here while you finished your shift.”

Michele nodded and said, “If you are finished eating, we could sit on the couch for the rest of my break.”

Emil said, “Please.”

They cleaned up the remains of their lunch.  Michele sat down on the couch. He set the alarm on his phone to five minutes until the end of his break and laid it on side table beside the couch. He patted the seat next to him on the couch.  Emil sat down next to the alpha. Michele laid down and situated Emil where he could hold him on the couch. The contact relaxed Emil and the tension slipped out of his body. He was asleep in moments. Michele smiled as he succumbed to sleep as well.  Sara walked into the break room a few minutes later to see how the boys were fairing. She saw them asleep together on the couch. She smiled.

_ They look so cute together.   _

She quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her as not to disturb the boys while the napped. 


	6. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the smut. Enjoy.

A month later. . .

 

Michele had been irritable for several days. He shifted uncomfortably at his desk in the dorm room that he now shared with Emil. 

_ Why am I so. . . I feel like I am coming out of my skin.  And Emil has been velcroed to my side for the last few days. He has been scenting me at every opportunity.  What is . . . oh. . . I wonder. _

He turned to Emil, who was studying on his bed across the room.  

Michele asked, “Is you heat coming up soon?”

Emil looked up at Michele, blinked a couple of times, and said, “It’s possible.  Could be why I am so. . .”

Michele chuckled and supplied, “Clingy?”

Emil blushed and asked, “Have I been that bad?”

Michele replied, “It’s noticeable, but I haven’t minded.  Do we have everything we need for your heat?”

Emil replied, “I think so.  Let me check.”

Emil took a quick inventory of their heat supplies.  Michele watched as his omega rifled through the supplies that they both had been bringing home.  

Emil said, “It looks like we have everything.  We probably should go eat at the cafeteria tonight and pick up a heat rations box just to be sure.”

Michele nodded. Both boys went back to their homework. By the time Michele finished his assignment and emailed it to his professor, it was later in the evening.  He stood up and stretched.

_ Hmm I sat too long.  Wonder if Emil is done with his work.  _

He looked over at Emil, who was putting the finishing touches on his paper. He was squirming in place on the bed and he seemed to be sweating.

_ His heat is starting.  I wonder if he still wants to go eat.  I could go grab food for both of us and bring it back. _

Michele said, “Emil?”

Emil looked up at Michele and said, “Yes?”

Michele continued, “I am going to go grab us some food and I’ll be back soon, okay.”

Emil smiled and said, “Thanks.  I feel. . .”

Michele nodded as he pulled on his shoes. He kissed Emil on the forehead before leaving the dorm room. Michele made a quick trip to the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of the heat meal boxes that they had prepared for omegas to eat during their heats.  When Michele got back to their room, he stopped in the doorway and took in the sight before him. Emil has taken the linens off both of their beds and arranged them in a circle on the floor, leaving room for both of them inside. When Michele looked closely, he could see a t-shirt or two of his had ended up in it as well.  Emil was snuggled up in the middle of the nest along with all of their pillows . 

_ He made a nest for us.  He looks so cute wrapped up in the middle of his nest. _ _ He made it big enough for both of us. That’s why it’s in the floor instead of on his bed this time.  _

Michele laid the food boxes on his desk and toed off his shoes.  He approached the nest. He stood outside of it waiting for permission to enter.  Nests were omega’s space exclusively and a good alpha would wait until he was invited into the nest to enter it.  When Emil smelled Michele, it caused him to stir and awaken. Blurry-eyed, he blink a couple of times as he looked up at Michele.

Emil asked, “Why are you out there?  You should be in here with me.”

Emil reached out a hand to Michele. 

Michele, as he took Emil’s hand, replied, “Just waiting for permission.”

Emil smiled and tugged Michele towards the nest as he said, “You idiot.  Get in here.”

Michele let Emil lead him into the nest.

Once Michele was settled in the nest, he asked, “Are you hungry?  I brought food back.”

Emil shook his head and said, “I am more tired than anything.  Maybe we could nap for a bit before it starts? I emailed all my professors to let them know that I would be missing class.”

Michele said, “I should do the same.”

He reached outside the nest and grabbed his phone.  He quickly emailed his professors and then turned to Emil.  He held open his arms and Emil crawled into them. The boys snuggled together in the softness of the nest.    


****

Several hours later

 

Emil woke up. His body felt uncomfortably warm. 

_ It’s so hot.  God I need. . . _

Emil squirmed in Michele’s hold.

_ Hot. It’s too hot.  _

Emil’s movement awakened the alpha. 

Michele sleepily asked, “What’s wrong?”

Emil just whined. 

_ Alpha, need my alpha.  _

Michele asked, “Has your heat started?”

Emil nodded as he moved closer to his alpha, trying to find relief.  Michele reached out, and placing his hand on the back of Emil’s head, pushed Emil’s nose closer to his scent gland. 

_ I hope my scent calms him.  _

Emil continued to writhe in Michele’s arms and whine. 

Michele rubbed circles on Emil’s back as he said, “Shh.  It’s going to be okay. I’m here.”

Emil said, “Too hot.” As he pulled back from Michele.

He reached down and pulled off his shirt.  Michele sucked in a breath. 

_ He’s beautiful.  _

Michele reached out and ran his fingers down Emil’s torso.  Emil’s skin was warm to the touch. The omega whimpered. 

_ His fingers feel so good.  _

Emil stuttered, “Al. . . pha. . . please.”

Michele cupped Emil’s chin, lifting it until Emil’s blue eyes met his own violet ones. 

Michele smiled and asked, “Please, what?”

Emil replied, “Touch me.”

Michele pulled the omega in close and captured his lips in a devouring kiss. Emil moaned at the contact. Michele kissed along Emil’s jaw and down his long neck.  He pressed down with his teeth over the omega’s scent gland; the spot where he would bond Emil later. 

Emil groaned at the intimate pressure, “Yes. . . alpha. . . please.”

_ Alpha. . .alpha. . . please.   Bite me. Bond me. I’m yours.  _

Michele bit and sucked his way down Emil’s neck and chest possessively marking his omega. He grazed his fingers over Emil’s nipples, causing the omega to groan and arch his back in pleasure. Emil raked his nails down Michele’s back. 

Emil whined, “More.  I need. . . please. . . Michele.”

Michele asked, “What do you need?”

Sitting back in the nest, Michele pulled Emil into his lap. Resting his hands on Emil’s back to support the omega, he kissed Emil slowly.  Emil leaned into the kiss and anchored his hands in Michele’s short auburn hair. 

When the kiss ended, Emil replied, “I need you. . . alpha. . . in me.”

Michele growled low in his throat. He flipped Emil around and pushed him to his hands and knees. Michele spent a moment enjoying the view as Emil arched his back trying to entice the alpha. Michele grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards so that the omega could feel his obvious interest.  Michele ground his clothed erection against Emil’s ass. Emil clawed at the nest from the feeling. 

Emil said, “Please. . . alpha. . . please.”

Michele chuckled and said, “I’ve got you.”

Emil whined, “Too many clothes.”

Michele reached down and grabbed the edge of his shirt.  He drew it up his body, exposing muscled chest. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and drew them off his body. Emil looked back at the naked alpha and groaned at the sight.  Michele leaned down until his chest was in contact with Emil’s back, and both boys moaned at the sensation. Michele pulled Emil upright as he settled back on his knees. Michele reached down and unbuttoned Emil’s pants and pushed them and his underwear over the omega’s hips. The omega groaned as the cooler air came into contact with his sensitive skin.  The alpha lowered Emil back down to the nest and pulled the pants off of his body. He pressed kisses along Emil’s back and left one on Emil’s ass. Emil squirmed under the assault. The alpha slipped one finger between the omega’s lush cheeks. Emil groaned at the feeling of being filled. 

_ It’s not enough.  _

Emil was crying as he pleaded, “Alpha. . . alpha. . . please. . . I.”

Michele replied, “Easy, baby. I need to make sure that you are ready so I don’t hurt you.”

Emil said, “I’m ready. . . please. . . please. . .  _ please _ ”

Michele slipped a second finger into Emil.  He drove them in and out of the omega’s body and then he scissored them to stretch the omega.  After a moment, Michele added a third finger and pressed them inside Emil’s body. He curled his fingers, trying to find just the right spot.  Emil arched his back and cried out when Michele struck his prostate. Michele withdrew his fingers from Emil’s body and absently wiped them on the nest. 

He asked, “Are you ready?”

Emil replied, “Yes. . . yes.  Please.”

Michele lined himself up behind the omega and slowly entered his warm heat.  Emil groaned at the sensation as he could feel the alpha stretching him. When Michele bottomed out, he waited a moment for Emil to adjust.  

Emil breathed, “For the love of . . .  _ move _ Mickey.”

Michele drew out of the omega and quickly thrust back in.

Emil groaned, “Faster.”

Michele thrust faster, finding a rhythm that suited the omega.  Michele could feel his knot beginning to swell and strike against the omega’s entrance. 

Michele asked, “Do you. . .”

Emil interrupted, “God. . . yes. . . knot me. . . mark me. . . alpha. . .  _ pleassse _ .”

Michele thrust into Emil, forcing the knot inside the omega. Michele shortened his thrusts, but still hit Emil’s prostate on every pass.

Emil said, “Michele. . . I am. . .”

Michele growled, “Go ahead, omega.  Come for me.”

Emil was overwhelmed by his orgasm as his body found release.  His body squeezed around the alpha’s erection that was inside him. Michele lifted him up until his back was flush against the alpha’s chest.  He could feel Michele’s breath against his neck. He tilted his neck to give the alpha more room, inviting the alpha to bond him. Michele kissed Emil’s scent gland and then suddenly bit into it.  His canines went deep, causing blood to well up from the area. It sent a shockwave through the omega’s body, causing him to orgasm again. He could feel Michele’s thrusting turn erratic, indicating the alpha was close.  Emil groaned as he felt the alpha release into him. Michele managed to help both of them lay down in the nest. He was spooned against his omega while he waited for his knot to go down. He licked the area where he had marked Emil. 

_ Going to need to treat that when I can.  Don’t want it to get infected. Got to take care of my omega.  _

Exhausted, both boys fell sound asleep. 

 

A few hours later. . .

 

Michele woke up first. He stretched as his blinked his eyes trying to come awake. He looked over and saw that Emil was still asleep.  

_ Good.  He needs to rest.  _

He carefully got up out of the nest, trying not to disturb the omega. Michele went to the bathroom and showered.  When he returned to the nest, he brought a washcloth, food, water, and the first aid kit. He needed to take care of his omega.  He watched Emil sleep, not wanting to wake the omega. 

_ He needs to sleep.  His body is so worn out.  He should start to get better now that we have bonded. Holy shit. I am bonded to my soul mate.   _

Michele felt a goofy smile spread across his face. He laid his supplies next to the nest and slipped back in next to Emil.  Emil curled up next to the alpha, craving his warmth and presence. The omega sighed happily when he breathed in his alpha’s scent.  

Michele thought  _ He is so cute. How did I get so lucky? _

A few minutes later Emil awoke. 

Michele asked, “How do you feel?”

Emil moved around a little before answering, “I’m tired and maybe a little sore.  But this is the best I have felt during a heat.”

Michele smiled and said, “Hungry?”

Emil nodded.

Michele said, “Let me clean you up, first? I have water and food for both of us.”

Emil thought  _ such a good alpha taking care of me. No one has done anything like this for me before.  _

Michele reached over and grabbed the wash cloth and first aid kit.  He helped Emil sit up and them he clean the wound site gently with the washcloth. He put some salve on the bite and then put a bandaid over it.  

Michele said, “It should heal and scar soon.”

Emil reached up and touched the band-aid. 

_ Can’t believe I am finally bonded.  _

Michele wiped down the rest of Emil’s body and then handed the omega the food from the cafeteria and some water.  They ate silently, looking in amazement at each other. 

Emil thought as he ate  _ I want to. . . will he let me?  Alphas don’t often let. . . can’t hurt to ask, right? _

After Emil finished his food, he said, “Can I ask you something?”

Michele replied, “Anything.” as he picked up both of their empty containers and took them to the trash. 

Emil asked, “Can. . . I bite you, too?”

Michele turned around quickly and said, “What?!”


	7. Double Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more smut.

Emil, suddenly shy, said quietly, “Can I bond you?  I know its not done often cause alphas don’t like but. . . I’d. . . if you will let me.  Please don’t be mad.”

Michele had made his way back to the nest while Emil was talking.  He sat down in the nest and looked at the omega. Emil climbed into the alpha’s lap as he finished speaking.  

Emil, panicking, said, “Please don’t be mad.  We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

_ Please don’t be mad.  Father was so. . . when he was mad. But Michele’s not like that, right? _

Michele soothingly said, “It’s okay.  I’m not mad.”

He put his arms around the omega, hugging him to his body. He ran his fingers gently through Emil’s hair in a calming gesture. 

_ Why is he so upset?  What does he think I am going to do?  Who was the alpha in his life that scared Emil so badly?  _

Michele continued, “I’ve never really thought about it.  I know it’s not really done, but if you feel strongly about it, I don’t know why we can’t.”

Emil, looking up at Michele, said, “Really?”

Michele replied, “Really.”

Emil kissed Michele and purred with happiness.  

Michele smiled at the sound. 

_ I’d take on the whole world just to hear him that happy.   _

Emil laid his head on Michele’s shoulder. 

Michele asked, “Sleepy?”

Emil replied, “Uh-huh.”

Michele chuckled and said, “Alright, let’s lay down then and have a little nap before the next wave.”

Emil was asleep before the alpha could lay them both down in the nest. 

 

A few hours later. . .

 

Michele came startlingly awake to the feel of a warm, wet mouth around his cock. Michele groaned as he looked down his body to see Emil with his mouth full of Michele’s erection. Michele reached out and his hands found purchase in the omega’s soft hair.

Michele said, “God. . . Emil. . . ha. . .”

Emil drew slowly off Michele’s cock, kissing the tip. 

He looked the alpha in the eye as he went down on the alpha, taking in the entirety of Michele’s length.  Michele could feel himself in Emil’s throat.

_ How is he. . . ?  I am not going to last long like this.  _

Emil pulled off the alpha in order to take in a breath. He absently used the back of his hand to wipe away the drool from the corner of his mouth. Michele sat up and started moving towards the omega. Emil crawled up the alphas legs and pushed him back down into the nest.

Emil, in a raspy voice, said, “My turn.”

Michele shivered and let the omega have his way.

The omega straddled the alpha’s hips. He rolled his hips, causing the alpha to moan.  Emil smiled as he leaned down to kiss Michele. He opened his mouth, allowing the alpha to dominate the kiss by sliding his tongue into the omega. Michele ran his hands through Emil’s blondish hair. The omega broke the kiss, and kissed the alpha’s scent gland before sitting back up. Michele groaned at the action.  Emil reached back behind him, and gently grabbed Michele’s erection. He lined himself up with the alpha’s length and slowly sank down. Both boys groaned as Michele was enveloped in Emil’s warm heat. Emil threw his head back in pleasure as Michele placed his hands on Emil’s hips. After a moment, the omega pushed himself up using his muscular legs and then let gravity pull him back down.  Michele held back from thrusting into the omega, letting the boy take control. The alpha enjoyed the view as the omega worked himself on his hard cock. Finally, Michele couldn’t keep still any longer. He planted his feet on the ground and began thrusting into Emil, matching the omega’s rhythm. The omega groaned as Michele’s thrusts caused the alpha to strike his prostate. As Emil felt his body tighten, he leaned back down over the alpha and bit down on Michele’s scent gland. The sensation caused the alpha to tip over edge and release into the omega. Emil felt the alpha empty into him, which triggered the omega’s release.  The omega lay on his alpha as his body jerked through the pleasure. Afterwards, the boys lay in the nest panting for a moment, trying to get their breath back. 

Michele said, “That was. . .”

Emil replied, “mm-hmm.”

Michele reached up and touched the bite.  He hissed at the contact and his fingers came away with blood. Emil still lay like a heavy blanket over the alpha unable to move. Michele slipped out of the omega and gently moved him beside him in the nest.  He made sure Emil was comfortable before he got up and got himself cleaned up and the bite cleaned and bandaged. Emil was passed out in the nest when he returned. Michele took a washcloth and cleaned the fluids off the omega. When he was done, he curled up beside his mate and followed Emil into sleep.  

 

The Next Day. . .

 

It was early evening with the pair awoke.  

Michele asked, “How do you feel?”

Emil replied, “Better.  Just tired.”

Michele asked, “Is it over?”

Emil replied, “I think so.”

Michele asked, “Do you want to get cleaned up and go get something to eat?”

Emil smiled and said, “That sounds good.”

Michele asked, “Shower?”

Emil smirked and said, “Wanna share?”

Michele blushed. 

Emil laughed and said, “I don’t know how you can still blush with everything we have done the past few days.”

Michele just sputtered. Emil walked to the bathroom and Michele followed enjoying the view of Emil’s fine ass.  Emil stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Michele was standing outside the shower just looking in at his omega. Emil rolled his eyes and reached out for the alpha.  Michele gave him his hand. Emil tugged him into the shower. The momentum caused Michele to crashed into Emil. 

Michele, panicked, asked, “Are you okay?”

Emil chuckled and said, “Yeah.  I’ve had harder hits on the field.”

Emil reached over and got some of Michele’s shampoo.  He started washing Michele’s hair, being sure to massage his scalp.  Michele melted under the attention from his omega. 

_ Feels so good.  _

When Emil was done lathering up his hair, Michele stepped into the spray to rinse the soap away.  With his eyes closed, he relished the feel of the warm water flowing down his back and over the bite wound on his neck. He reached up and touched the area.

_ I can’t believe that we actually double bonded.  What is everyone else going to say? I do think it helped Emil get better and it’s almost like I can feel his emotions.   _

Michele stepped out of the spray and turned to return the favor to Emil.  The omega stepped close to the alpha and kissed him. 

After he pulled away, Emil said, “Don’t worry so much, Michele.  Everything is going to work out.”

_ He could tell that I was anxious?  Maybe the bond is stronger than I thought. _

Michele nodded and reached out to capture Emil in a slippery embrace.  He kissed Emil’s forehead. Emil crouched down so that Michele could wash his hair.  

Michele asked, “Why are you so freaking tall?”

Emil chuckled and replied, “Just lucky, I guess.”

The boys finished showering, teasing each other with touches and kisses as they washed and dried themselves. 

Michele, after enduring another teasing kiss from his omega, said, “If you keep that up, we’ll never get out of here.”

Emil punched Michele playfully on the shoulder and replied, “How can you even. . . after the past few days.”

Michele, looking hungrily at Emil, replied, “Oh, trust me.  I can.”

Emil just rolled his eyes as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed.  He could feel his alpha’s eyes on him as he pulled on his jeans and long sleeve t-shirt.  Michele turned away from watching Emil and got himself dressed. 

“Ready?” Emil asked.

Michele said, “Yep.  Don’t forget your jacket, it’s supposed to be cold out there.”

Emil replied, “Yes, mom.”

Michele just grinned at the omega as they grabbed their jackets and headed to the cafeteria.  Once they got there, they waved to their friends as they got in line for dinner. They grabbed their food and Emil followed Michele to where all the cheerleaders were sitting. They sat down at the table across from Sara and Yuri.  Yuri looked up when they sat down and, noticing the bond bite on Emil neck, said, “Congrats. Now maybe your dumbass will get better.”

Emil winced at Yuri’s tone but heard the sentiment behind it and said, “Thanks, man.  How is your new roommate?”

Yuri, looking at the girl sitting next to him, said, “Sara’s not bad.  I’ll live.”

Emil chuckled at his former roommate.  Emil saw Otabek and JJ approach the table. Otabek sat down next to Yuri and JJ sat on the other side of Michele. 

Otabek asked, “How are you feeling?”

Emil replied, “Better.  It will take a little longer to completely recover but I should be okay now that we are bonded.” 

JJ nodded and said, “It will be good to have you back out on the field. Your replacement can’t throw worth shit.”

Emil just shook his head. Suddenly, Sara let out a screech. Everyone looked up at the twins who were talking.

Sara exclaimed, “You let him bite you?  That’s so progressive of you, brother.”

Michele blushed and stammered, “Well. . . I. . .”

JJ asked “Did you let him or. . . cause that wouldn’t be cool if you just bit him like that, Emil. I mean omega’s just don’t do that.”

Emil blushed and started. . . 

But Michele hastily said, “He asked and I consented.”

Otabek, confused, asked, “Why?”

Michele said, “Well. . . uh. . . it seemed important to him so . . . plus I read that it would help him get over his sickness better.”

JJ shook his head, “Whipped already.”

The omegas at the table all frowned. 

Yuri said, “Why is it such a big deal? I mean you alphas get to claim us, so why can’t we claim you back?”

JJ said, “Because it’s just not done.”

Michele said, “Maybe that should change.  Our bond got stronger after the reciprocal bond. I’m glad we did it.”

JJ, surprised, said, “Even though people are gonna give you shit about it?”

Michele replied, “I don’t really give a damn what other people think, JJ. I only care that my omega is well and happy.”

Emil blushed and leaned into Michele. 

Sara said, “Aww.  You guys are so cute.  Are you going to have a public ceremony?”

Michele said, “We haven’t talked about it, but probably?”

Emil said, “My family won’t care either way.”

Sara, confused, said, “Why?  Bondings should be celebrated, especially soul bonds.” 

Emil sighed and replied, “My alpha father was really disappointed that I am an omega.  I don’t talk to him much anymore. I think he tries to forget I exist. I do keep in touch with a couple of my sisters, but. . .”

Sara said, “Oh, Emil. I . . . am so. . . sorry.”

Michele put his arm around Emil and said, “You have us now.”

Emil nodded, trying not to cry. He buried his face in Michele’s shoulder and breathed in his alpha’s calming scent. 

_ It’s good to finally have a place to belong.  _


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little bit of fluff.

A year later . . . 

 

Michele stood nervously at the end of the aisle.  He was tugging on his violet tie and looking expectantly at a set of double doors located at the end of the hall. He ran his hand nervously down his black suit, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. 

_ Why am I so nervous?  I mean we have already bonded.  It's not like he is going to say no at this point, but this is all so. . . public. I’m not. . . and he’s. . . _

Sara leaned over from her position as “Best Man” and hissed, “Quite pulling on your tie, you are going to make it come undone.”

Michele looked over his shoulder at his sister and took a deep breath. 

She placed her hand on his other shoulder and said, “It’s going to be fine, Michele.  No need to be nervous.”

Michele swallowed hard and nodded. Sara giggled. Michele sent a glare her way taking in Yuri and Mila as well.  He was glad he decided to invite them to stand with him since they had been such an instrumental part of this whole ordeal. 

She said, “Who knew my hard headed alpha brother would be so gone on an omega that he would be nervous on the day of their bonding ceremony when they are already bonded?”

Michele opened his mouth to retort but never got the opportunity.  Music began to play and the double doors opened to reveal his omega. 

_ He looks so. . . how did I get so lucky? Now everyone will know he’s mine.  _

His alpha side growled in satisfaction at the thought. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mate as he slowly walked down the aisle. Violet eyes connected with blue ones and Emil smiled as he locked eyes with his apha.  Emil carried a bouquet filled with purple flowers in both hands and had one arm looped around his sister’s arm. Alexandria had volunteered to walk her brother down the aisle when their father refused. 

_ I wish Father would have come or at least let Momma come, but Alex and Katerina are enough.  I have Michele and Sara now. I have family that loves me.  _

Pain flashed through Emil’s eyes for a moment causing Michele to frown, but then it was gone and Emil was grinning from ear to ear.  They reached the altar and Alex handed her brother to his alpha. Emil stood next to his mate, ready to celebrate their future life together. Emil glanced at his friends who were standing with him including his sister Kat, Otabek and JJ.  Emil turned his attention to the officiant who was presiding over their ceremony. When prompted, Michele stuttered out his vows and his hands shook as he placed the ring on Emil’s finger. Emil smiled and repeated his vows confidently, placing the ring on his alpha’s hand.  

The officiant declared, “You may kiss your omega.” 

Michele swept Emil up in a passionate kiss to seal their bonding.  Sara groaned and Emil laughed with joy. 

The officiant sighed and announced them as bonded mates.  Michele took Emil’s hand and they walked down the aisle together towards their new life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the fic and the art. Check out @greygerbil art on tumblr and come by and say hi @auronevardell.


End file.
